


Uncoiled Serpents

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UltraMantis Black has lost Hallowicked and Frightmare thanks to Delirious wielding the Eye of Tyr. Icarus visits the library to see if UltraMantis has had any luck in finding them or if he has any idea how to lift the damage done by the Eye. They discuss hammers, friends and serpents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncoiled Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the December 2014 Chikara event 'Tomorrow Never Dies.'

 

 

It was quiet. Libraries were supposed to be quiet. UltraMantis Black shelved the last of the autobiographical stock and glanced around. There were no browsers, no one was waiting at the desk, there wasn’t even anybody reading the free newspapers. How very appropriate.

 

It was quiet and UltraMantis Black was alone.

 

No, he wasn’t. Something had started twitching in the air. Someone had entered the library and was moving too carefully. UltraMantis tilted his head and stalked purposefully towards the disturbance. When he rounded the end of a stack, he found Icarus sat at one of the study tables, a bag at his feet. UltraMantis stared, making his displeasure most obviously known. Icarus – the hood of his sweatshirt drawn down this time – held his gaze. Then he pulled a lunchbox from his bag.

 

Well, that certainly couldn’t stand.

 

“Excuse me! All food is strictly prohibited here!”

 

Icarus glanced at him pointedly and then around the library itself, “No one else's around, Mantis.”

 

“ _I’m_ around and I will not-.”

 

“I’ll stay right here, I won’t touch any books.”

 

Icarus held out the lunchbox like an offering – or a bribe. UltraMantis glanced inside it; sandwiches of dubious quality, fruit, chocolate, something in a lurid plastic wrapper. Honestly. Still, he swiped an apple and sat down opposite Icarus. The Grand Champion was here for a purpose and UltraMantis wanted him gone as soon as possible. Icarus was being  _reasonable_ and that was highly suspicious.

 

UltraMantis bit into the apple and waited but Icarus didn’t say a word, instead he tucked into a sandwich and produced a water bottle from his bag. UltraMantis breathed out his displeasure; this was why he had been (almost) glad of his previous solitude. Delirious had once dared to come here, Icarus had twice now. What next? This was supposed to be UltraMantis’ sanctuary, not even Hallowicked...

 

Hallowicked and Frightmare had always known where UltraMantis Black chose to spend his time but they’d rarely actually visited him here. After what had happened to them, UltraMantis had toyed with the idea of leaving, of finding another sanctuary, but he’d decided against it. Delirious was not going to chase UltraMantis out of his own sanctuary. Delirious had already done enough. It’d been five days since UltraMantis had last seen Hallowicked or Frightmare, since Hallowicked had kicked him in the face, since Frightmare had shuddered under the power of the Eye of Tyr.

 

It’d been five days since UltraMantis had been triumphant against Delirious, banishing him from Chikara. Five days since Delirious had laughed; he’d laughed himself hoarse at the personal destruction that he’d wrought upon UltraMantis Black. Five days since UltraMantis had locked himself into prayers and incantations, looking for answers.

 

“Why are you here?” he snapped, back in the present, refusing to linger any longer on what had occurred before.

 

He lingered too much on that already. It was difficult not to – the Spectral Envoy was no more. True, UltraMantis had faced Hallowicked before, they had even been enemies at one point. That had been thanks to Delirious again when he and Hallowicked had successfully formed a tag team after Hallowicked had left UltraMantis’ Dark Breed stable. But the how was different this time and the why, what had the Eye of Tyr stirred up? What had Delirious said when he’d forced Hallowicked to stare at the jewel? UltraMantis had studied the PPV footage, he loathed being without answers. He loathed losing two such loyal soldiers.

 

Icarus finished his sandwich before answering, “We haven’t found Hallowicked.”

 

“Once the new season begins, I’m sure he will make himself known, just as Delirious no doubt intended.”

 

Icarus nodded, his expression tense, “Frightmare though, he could be key to getting them both back.”

 

UltraMantis made a derisive noise and placed the remains of the apple on the study table. “How little you know,  _champion._ Frightmare was formed from Hallowicked’s subconscious. Hallowicked’s mind has been warped by Delirious and the Eye of Tyr and so Frightmare is warped with it. Hallowicked will not allow him to stray back.”

 

UltraMantis had heard Hallowicked’s tone; he had seen the power and anger with which Hallowicked had moved once the Eye of Tyr had come into play. What had Delirious said to him?

 

Frightmare had been devastated by the Eye; he had shaken from head to foot and had not wanted to leave the ring, to leave UltraMantis. But Hallowicked’s will had prevailed. Delirious had taken the Eye Of Tyr with him. Hopefully he would now be struck by the jewel’s curse – whoever used it and kept it felt the powerful destructive effects of the Eye. UltraMantis had heard that Delirious had given the Eye back to Jakob, perhaps he would feel the curse having used the jewel already.

 

“But that’s it, if we get to Frightmare, we get to Hallowicked too,” Icarus pointed out. “It’s the only chance we've got.”

 

“We? I sincerely doubt the destruction of the Envoy is any of _your_ business.”

 

Icarus looked at him for a long moment, his face severely judgmental and far too understanding. “Hallowicked's my friend too, Mantis.”

 

UltraMantis didn’t reply. Once, perhaps Icarus had been friends with Hallowicked, they’d trained at the Wrestle Factory together, so eager to succeed in the business that they'd loved. They’d both worn masks and Icarus had used a very different name. Mantis remembered that time well. But Icarus and Hallowicked had then chosen diverging paths and had rarely operated as a team since. So why did Icarus now presume to call Hallowicked a friend? What did Icarus know of such concepts?

 

“The only way we succeed is by working together,” Icarus reminded UltraMantis matter-of-factly. “The Flood still wants to divide and conquer, that’s why they chose to use Delirious and Soldier Ant as weapons. But the Chikarmy has always been strongest when we’ve put our differences aside and worked together for a common goal.”

 

“The destruction of Deucalion.”

 

“We cut off the monster’s head, it’s got to slow them down, maybe even cripple them for a while.”

 

UltraMantis nodded; Icarus was evolving into a leader who actually knew what he was talking about. It was not what UltraMantis had ever expected of him. Not out of Icarus, the most loathed man in all of Chikara. He had always acted as part of Chikara’s Generation One team when called upon but that had been the only glimmer of what was to come. Now he was even displaying wisdom; he knew that destroying Deucalion was likely not the end of the fight against the Flood. Jimmy Jacobs was bound to attempt to fill that void, his actions and demeanor spoke of an eagerness to lead that dark little army. Eddie Kingston would surely be happy to further break down Jacobs, whilst also addressing the small irritation of the former Kid Cyclone.

 

“Kevin Condron.”

 

Icarus looked amusingly pained, because he’d been Kid Cyclone’s mentor. Now, the student was attempting to kill the teachers, to gain the respect he believed his fallen friends had not been afforded, especially when Eddie Kingston, such a wrench for the Chikarmy when part of the Flood, had been so easily welcomed back. Condron had a lot to learn. In this company, friends and enemies often fell and people were forgiven, the world continued because there was always another battle. Nobody was forgotten though. It was for those who had fallen that Icarus himself fought, or so he claimed.

 

“He’s going to be a problem,” Icarus conceded.

 

“He’s picked a fight with Eddie Kingston, he doubt he’ll survive long enough to become a _problem_."

 

“We need all the help we can get.”

 

“And he needs to learn that Chikara doesn’t pause. There is always another fight to face. Grudges and revenge only wreak destruction, they destroy from the inside out, remember?”

 

The BDK had proven that. As had the Gekido and now the Flood. Delirious. A few short years ago, UltraMantis had sworn that he would make things right, that he would make up for his part in how the dominoes had so heavily fallen, and he had; only it hadn’t been enough for Delirious. He was still consumed by anger; he had twisted Hallowicked and Frightmare. The destruction continued.

 

There was a thoughtful pause as Icarus finished his lunch and packed the box away. He didn’t look as though he had been sleeping well. Heavy was the head that wore the crown. It seemed only fitting, perhaps this was Icarus’ penance for so much of what he had done before.

 

“How about Crossbones or Blind Rage?”

 

UltraMantis shook his head. It was a good idea but Hallowicked knew too much about both Crossbones and Blind Rage. He might already be seeking to destroy them so that he could isolate UltraMantis even more. It was what UltraMantis himself would do.

 

“I’ve told Crossbones to relocate until this matter is resolved. And Blind Rage has found a new plot to call home.”

 

UltraMantis had dug him up personally and after explaining, had aided his old comrade in finding a fresh burial mound. Both Crossbones and Blind Rage had wanted to help but UltraMantis had pointed out that Hallowicked knew them too well; he knew their weaknesses and UltraMantis would not lose any more loyal soldiers. They had both insisted though that if the time came, they would be there to help him. He had not been upset by such a display of loyalty even if he had called them both fools.

 

Icarus looked like he understood. “And you haven’t found any books or any more ancient artifacts that could help break the Eye of Tyr’s hold?”

 

UltraMantis bristled, what exactly did Icarus think UltraMantis had been doing? “Nothing I’ve found so far measures up. The Eye’s curse is strong and my staff lies broken, which has caused no end of problems.”

 

Even the simplest spells were much more taxing now. UltraMantis loathed how difficult he found it to command the powers that he had once had such an easy grasp of. Any sense of balance he’d previously possessed was now gone. It would take some time for a new staff to be suitably forged and imbued. Of course Delirious had known that when he’d smashed up the staff. Of course.

 

UltraMantis paused; spells and power...he could feel the sudden flare of a mighty idea, one that had been right in front of their eyes the entire time. He eyed Icarus keenly. “The Hammer of War still retains its power?”

 

Icarus looked at him steadily, eyebrows raised. He didn’t look remotely surprised. “Breaking Deucalion didn’t break it.”

 

Hmm, UltraMantis nodded. There was a great deal of strength and might contained in the Thunderfrog’s Hammer. Perhaps it could be harnessed to address the Eye’s power; perhaps it could even smash the Eye into too many pieces for another rebuild to take place. That would be best for everybody.

 

“Ah, that could provide the answer we desire. Such purity of power could dissipate whatever hold the Eye has on both Hallowicked and Frightmare. If I could-.”

 

“You won’t be able to lift the Hammer, Mantis,” Icarus sounded insultingly amused. “Thinking you’re worthy isn’t enough.”

 

“How dare you! Think of the great feats I’ve achieved, the disciples and soldiers I’ve gathered around me.”

 

“The chaos you’ve caused with every army you’ve built,” Icarus pointed out. “And before you say it, I don’t think I’m worthy either.”

 

Good, because he shouldn’t have been but whatever power the Hammer contained clearly thought otherwise. Icarus had toiled for a year to reform Chikara, to unite with the fans and destroy what had shattered their beloved company. That was an impressive achievement and Icarus had been noticeably changed by the undertaking of such a task. Selflessness had become his armor and all of his pride had become centered in Chikara. He truly had been transformed.

 

“So, you'll hold the Hammer and I will experiment.”

 

“Experimentation could make things worse.”

 

“But it could be worth the risk. You know all about the value of taking risks, don’t you, champion?”

 

That silenced Icarus and UltraMantis rose to his feet, newly infused with direction. He would still work on reforging his staff but he would focus on researching the Hammer too, where its powers were sourced and how they could be used outside of physical destruction. It didn't appear that Delirious had planned for this eventuality.

 

Finally Icarus nodded. “I’m meeting with Mike later, he might have some ideas. I’ll let you know if we spitball anything. You still on the phone-tree?”

 

“At its apex, naturally.”

 

“...Right. Let me know what you come with.”

 

“Bring the Hammer next time.”

 

They stared at each other, why did Icarus think this was a bad idea? Surely he didn’t think that UltraMantis was going to attempt to steal the Hammer? Delirious was gone, as was Deucalion, who else would UltraMantis use it on? It wasn’t as though he was going to strike Hallowicked or Frightmare with it, or Icarus. What was the point of eliminating allies? To be in the presence of the Hammer’s great power, UltraMantis was looking forward to it.

 

“Be careful, Mantis.” Icarus got to his feet. “Things are getting slippery again. 3.0 are doing a patrol tonight, they think Archie had some information stockpiled that we can use.”

 

Archibald Peck had been capable of time travel when combined with Eddie Kingston’s backfist so it was hardly surprising that the late bandleader might have compiled pertinent information about the creative powers and possibilities that existed within and around Chikara. UltraMantis could feel something stirring and twisting in the air and inside of him – the coiled serpent of hope. He would tread carefully but he would not forsake the ideas that he could sense coalescing.

 

“Mantis.”

 

Icarus was halfway across the room now, his bag slung over one shoulder, his mane of golden curls catching the light as he turned and spoke. What a difference a year could make. Icarus, despised and mocked for years by all for his attitude and actions, truly considered the dirt beneath everyone’s feet, now led the roster’s  _technicos_ and held the grand championship. Miracles could happen, another serpent.

 

“You can call them your friends, you know.”

 

With that, Icarus left, melting into the crowds outside. UltraMantis watched him with offended disdain; it wasn’t Icarus’ business that UltraMantis was an expert at recruiting soldiers for his cause, at building strong superior stables. Nor was it Icarus’ business that bonds might form in such stables, bonds that could perhaps be termed friendships.

 

UltraMantis raised a hand and tried to manipulate the energy that he could always feel in the air around him, just waiting to be properly harnessed. Something moved, not enough, but something. Soon, things would begin to move a great deal more. UltraMantis turned back to the stacks, back to the quiet, to his thoughts and to his growing plans. Hallowicked and Frightmare occupied his mind, they would for some time to come, and now they were wreathed in serpents.

 

_-the end_


End file.
